


It's Alright Kadan

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire AU, vamp!dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is a vampire from Tevinter who's been trying to survive off of animal blood. Bull figures out what is going on and tries to help his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Alright Kadan

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I’m a sucker for vampire au’s (get it, get it?) so maybe some vampire Dorian? Maybe Dorian has been hiding it, drinking animals blood, because vampires are as much feared and hated as blood mages? Bull finding out and maybe offering Dorian his blood and Dorian losing himself a little after drinking fresh, human– eh well qunari in this case, blood.
> 
> This was really fun to write XD

Dorian knew that being a mage, let alone being a mage from the Imperium, could pose a problem for him in the south. He had fled Tevinter after a experience a few problems with his family and had just recently learned that a group of Tevinter Supremest's, spurring him to join the Inquisition. There was one thing about him, however, that he knew could never be revealed. Dorian was a vampire. He knew that people outside of the Imperium feared vampires, considering them to be another form of blood mage. He believed that he could keep it a secret by drinking animal blood which sated his cravings, but only to a point. There was one problem though and he goes by the name, The Iron Bull. Bull, not only a Qunari but he was a member of the Ben-Hassrath, making him the only person who could figure out and possibly reveal his little secret.

Time had passed since their first meeting and now Bull was no longer a part of the Qun, having become Tal-Vashoth after the Inquisitor had sacrificed the Qunari dreadnought in favour of saving the Chargers. He had also started seeing Bull but recently had to stop in fear of harming him. Dorian knew that the scent of a person blood could be strong; the scent of a lovers blood was even stronger. Dorian had increased the amount of blood he was consuming which raised the possibility of being discovered.

"Hey big guy. You seem really pale, you ok?" 

Dorian jumped slightly turing away from the window in his little alcove, looking up at Bull. "Oh....Bull." Dorian had now lost his train of thought which annoyed him slightly but took what Bull had asked him into consideration. "I'm fine Bull...just tried, that's all I swear it." Bull eyed him suspiciously. "Dorian. I know you are not well. That you've never been well." Dorian could feel every muscle in tense up. He straightened himself, looking straight into Bull's eye. "What ever do you mean? I'm perfectly f-" Bull took a small bottle out of his pocket, swishing the contents around. "Recognize this Dorian?" Dorian held his breath for a moment. He did recognize the bottle for it was part of a set he had ordered that contained nug blood. "It contains some sort of animal blood. I thought you may had been using this for a beauty treatment or something....till I found the empty ones. Dorian, yo-" Dorian reached up, covering Bulls mouth. "My quarters. Now." 

Bull complied and followed him to his quarters. He ducked under the door to avoid hitting his horns before shutting the door as quietly as he could. Dorian moved to the centre of his room, crossing his arms. "How Bull? How did you figure this out?!" Bull see his body trembling, he could tell that Dorian was terrified. He moved over to him, caressing his face. "Ben-Hassrath...remember?" Dorian pouted, slightly pushing his face into Bulls huge calloused fingers. "Why haven't you..." Bull sighed. "Killed you? Dorian...I've seen demons, darkspawn, corrupt mages, etc.. Vampires are the one creature I've rarely seen and I've only ever encountered one up close and personal. That vampire is you Dorian." 

Dorian whined, moving away from him. "Please leave." Bull sighed and moved towards him. "Bull please!!! I don't know if I can..." Bull placed his hand on his shoulder. "Dorian, it's alright. You can't stave off the hungry with animal blood." He directed Dorian to the bed making him sit down before sitting neck to him. "I know what you need to survive and I'm giving you permission to take it." Dorian's whole body jolted. He looked up at Bull, staring at his neck. He could feel his heart rate quicken as well as he could feel his fangs start to protrude from his gums as he moved closer to him. He got on his knees nuzzling his neck. He felt Bulls hand on his back supporting him as he licked his neck. Suddenly Dorian's body began to shake and he desperately tried to pull away. "Dorian, it's alright." Dorian whined as he moved into his neck again. He licked it a few times, trying to locate a safe vein. Dorian had been taught how to differentiate between a vein that was safe to puncture for the purpose of consuming a persons blood and an artery, which could lead to death of punctured.

Dorian found a suitable vein, nuzzling Bulls neck slightly before piercing his neck. Bull grunted as Dorian's fangs dug deep into his neck. Bull rubbed his back as he drank. Dorian eventually pulled back, licking his lips and the wound he had made on Bulls neck. "Bull......." Bull noted the change in Dorian's voice. His voice was slowly becoming more and more sexualized as he straddled Bull. "I want you..." Bull looked into Dorian's eyes and found them glossed over. Dorian grabbed Bulls face kissing him. "Watch word?" Bull asked between gasps of air. "Katoh..." Dorian responded quickly as Bull grabbed his hips pulling him close. Hot lips met, teeth clashed against one other with tongues intertwining. 

Bull slid his hand down Dorian's pants, fingering his ass. Dorian jolted, moaning as he buried his face into Bulls chest. Bull used his free hand to loosen his pants and eventually sliding them off. He kissed Dorian, removing his pants before pumping himself before helping Dorian onto his length. Dorian whine, whimpered, yelped and groaned as he lowered himself onto Bull with his assistance. Dorian took a deep breath adjusting himself to Bulls swelling cock grabbing his own. Bull took Dorian's hands off his cock grabbing it himself. "Start moving." Dorian nodded and started to move, he started to "ride the bull". Bull pumped Dorian's cock as he rode his own. Bull could feel his cock swell as he inched closer to his climax.

Dorian cried out as he came hot seed spurting onto Bulls chest before going slightly limp against Bulls sweaty body. Bull stilled Dorian by grabbing his hips, grunting as he filled his lover with his hot seed. He gently lifted Dorian off of him laying him on the bed. "I'm going to get a cloth to wipe you down alright Kadan?" Dorian nodded slightly curling up. Bull came back with from the wash basin with a cloth and wiped him down. "So...what was that all about...?" Dorian opened his eyes slightly. "A vampires sexual desires are amplified on consuming the blood of a lover..." He yawned as Bull laid next to him and curled up into him. "Kadan?" Dorian emitted a hmm like sound as he nuzzled Bull. "If you ever need blood, just ask alright." He yawned again, nodding. "Alright, get some rest now....you've earned it." Dorian smiled slightly as bull covered him with the blankets before following his lead and falling asleep.


End file.
